Deuces Wild
by greatescape
Summary: A poker game goes very wrong and yet very right for one Duo Maxwell who, for once, gets beaten at his own game.


1X2

Rating: R for lanaguage and some lime-ish action

Disclaimer: I don'town them, andI never will asI can afford the copyright.

Ok cats and kittens, this is my first fic so any and all criticims will be most welcome.

This was a bad idea. I review the pitiful hand I hold: a 2, a 7, an 8, a 5 and a 6, so in other words garbage. Yeah this was a very, very bad, mother of all fuck-ups, horrible idea, and worst yet, it was mine. Oh how the hell could I be so stupid? They . . . they're out to get me, they _must_ be— that is the only reasonable fucking explanation for this! They are out to fucking get me and I walked right fucking into it. Ok, stay calm Maxwell you can handles this. I whimper mentally as I look across the poker table at the smoldering pair of blue eyes glowering at me and wonder— not for the first time— if I have lost what little hold on sanity that I ever possessed.

"Duo, areyou inor wha?" Quatre, who is some few sheets to the wind at this point, slurs. He has slipped half way out of his chair and only the ever watchful eye (ha ha) of Trowa has kept him from ending up on the floor on more than one occasion.

So yeah, you'd be wondering what the hell is going on, funny me too, and I've been here the whole time. Ok, let's back up and start at the beginning.

Q had found us yet another hiddy hold in the middle of east bumblefuck (why I ask you, can't we, just once, stay in a place that has hot water and air conditioning? I mean com'on the guy has more money than _God_ and yet we always end up in these back woods shacks that would make a serial killer go weak in the knees with the possibilities— but I digress.) The five of us, due to some more than heavy pursuit on the part of . . . well, everybody that wasn't us, had decided to lay low for a bit while we planned our next move. Some of us, however, were happier than others for the forced down time.

Quatre looked up at the sound of the door slamming and winced, "Heero?" He ventured.

"I'll kill him!" Heero roared. "Where the hell is he?"

Quatre sighed before moving out into the hall to confront the raving maniac that was

Heero Yuy at the moment.

"Where's who, Heero?"

"Don't play dumb with me Quatre, you know very well 'who!' I'll murder that braided idiot, how the hell could he endanger our mission like that!"

Now, having heard the tail end of the conversation, I, in my penchant for self preservation, was just about to make myself scarce-like when I was shoved unceremoniously up against the wall of the shack. (I swear I felt the thing shudder)

"Maxwell," Wufei groundout between clenched teeth, "You are a fool and a threat to what we do. You have endangered both us and the mission! Killing you will be nothing but just!"

I sniggered inwardly as Fei touted his patented line about justice. Poor boy has such anger issues; man did he need a really good shag or what! "Wu-man! Hey, I didn't know you were here!" My retort was somewhat marred, however, by his pressure on my larynx.

Wufei's eye's flashed angrily at the nick name God but I love being able to get his goat like that—jeez you'd think the guy would get the hint that I'd stop callin' him that if it didn't piss him off so much! Some people will never learn.

"I am going to kill you," He hissed angrily, "and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Wufei," Heero's voice interrupted, "you cannot kill Duo." I blinked in shock, my heart soaring; no doubt our little tussle had notified him as to my whereabouts. I smiled cheekily at Wufei as he turned angrily in Heero's direction, loosening his hold on me.

"And why not?" Wufei demanded indignantly.

"Because _I_ am going to kill him!" Heero replied, eyes boring into mine. My smile wavered slightly, well that wasn't _quite_ what I'd been hoping for but at least they were distracted.

"I found him first Yuy, thus I will have the honor of depriving him of his head!"

Cobalt eyes narrowed. "Duo is _mine_." Now, normally I would have gone all mushy at those words . .um ok, so I still went all mushy, but I was also just the tiniest bit worried about the absolute fury that dripped off every syllable, so they weren't exactly sending my heart all a-racing.

Now, I know what you're thinking, but seriously I'm not as naïve as I pretend to be. I would never, in a billion, million years ever even dream of hooking up with Heero Yuy, I mean, com'on, the boy makes _ice_ look warm! But he was, without question, the finest peace of eye candy that I'd ever had the good fortune to sleep in the same room with.

Taking advantage of the fact that they were both preoccupied, I sidled quickly along the wall and around the corner. I could still hear them shouting at each other and thus knew that my escape had not yet been discovered. I grinned to myself, take that perfect soldier boy! I snuck out right under your own damned noise. Ooooh is he gonna be pissed when he sees that I'm gone. My grin widened, man I love my job.

I hotwired somebody's car— nice one too— and headed out towards . . . well anywhere that wasn't here, really, but I thought that I'd aim for the pitiful little thing masquerading as a town about six miles up the road. I chuckled to myself as I riffled through the CDs in the car that I had—ahem—borrowed "Beethoven," "Bach," "Chopan" must be Quatre's car . . .and that's when my eyes fell on the Sex Pistols CD. I'd given it to Heero as a joke last year on his birthday. Well it wasn't really his birthday because he wouldn't tell me when his birthday _was_, so I made one up. Hey, don't get any ideas, it was just a great excuse to eat some cake. Sheesh you don't have to read into everything. oh God, I hot wired Heero's car, I groaned out loud. Oh shitohshitohshit_ohshit_! I'd thought it was Quatre's or maybe Trowa's, either one would have been annoyed sure, but they would have gotten over it! He really _is_ gonna kill me. Ok, think Maxwell, must find a way to appease the perfect soldier. Hmmmm, well I could go out and end the war, but that would probably take too long. I could kill Relena, and an evil smile crosses my face before I give up that idea too, she _was_ fighting for peace too after all. Hmmmm, what do to, what to do. And that, my friends, is when I came up with my oh so brilliant plan that would go oh so horribly wrong, sigh they say hindsight is twenty-twenty.

I drove into town, and after making a short stop at the "ATM," more formally known as the rich guy's pack pocket, the grocery story and then the liquor store, I began my trip back to the safety shack. As I anticipated, however, my welcome was less than warm.

"Maxwell!"

Eeep! Damn that didn't take long. I jumped quickly into my explication. "HiheerolookIknowthatyourmadan'allbutgivemeachancetoexplaine!" I think the only reason it worked was because it took him a minute to figure out what the hell I'd just said. Slowing down just the tinniest bit I continued, "I'm sorry about the mission, really, but I _am_ a Gundum pilot too, ya know, I _do_ know what I'm doing. The opportunity was just too good to pass up. Admit it you'd have done the same thing," I held up a hand in conciliatory fashion as his eyes narrowed at the implication, "granted you wouldn't have screwed it up," Yeah, actually, ya would have, I insert silently, but you can't admit that to yourself or me so I'll let it slid, for now. I mean even you're not psychic. "But how the hell was I supposed to know that they would have guards there? I mean come _on_! That building has been condemned for years, just keeping people there was dangerous. Which, I might add, just goes to show that Oz has no concern for its men whatsoever!"

Kinda like Dr. J, I add mentally, but don't dare say it out loud. As is often the case with children who are abused, Heero was very protective of Dr. J. I'd seen it a lot at the orphanage, boys and girls who would swear black and blue that their parents loved them despite locking them in closets or beating them with in an inch of their lives. The truly scary ones and I counted Heero among their number, were the kids that believed that their parents loved them **_because_** they did those things. "And it's not like we can't use the down time," I held up a hand again before he could protest. "Not all of us are "perfect solders" Heero, some of us really do need the rest! Fatigue will only cause us to make silly mistakes." He couldn't very well argue with that.

"You stole my car!"

Ah, I was wondering when that was gonna come up. "Borrowed," I purred in a consolatory fashion, "borrowed without permission, and I fully interned to bring it back and lookie if I haven't! _And_ I've brought treats!" I gestured to the bags that I put down before Heero could jump me and thus destroy their very fragile contents.

Heero narrowed his eyes at that statement but I could see his resolve faltering, in spite of himself he was intrigued. "Well," he asked after a moment, "what did you bring?"

Inwardly pleased as punch that he was interested I affected an attitude of disdain and waggled my finger at him, doing my best impression of a disproving schoolmarm, "You'll just have to wait and find out, now, won't you?" I grinned at his scowl, "If I tell you now it'll ruin the surprise!"

"I don't like surprise."

Oooo shocker that one. "I know, I know, but this one, you'll like." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. And just for a moment I saw something flicker in those cobalt blue eyes that made my heart stop. I don't know what it was, and it was gone just as quickly as it was there, but I immediately thought of the Sex Pistols CD in Heero's car. Maybe, just maybe I did have a shot after all. (Ok fine, yes, I have thought about hooking up with Heero, happy?)

When Heero finally nodded in approval, I gave a whoop of joy. "Coolness! Trust me you won't be sorry, this is gonna rock! Just get all the guys together in about six hours or so, K? Heero gave another curt nod and then went off to do whatever the hell it is that he does, probably alphabetize his shorts by brand name or something. I sauntered into the kitchen damned please with myself to find Quatre cleaning the few dirty dishes that had been generated in our as of yet brief stay in the safety shack.

"S'up Q" I quipped as I set the bags down on the counter; he turned towards me and gave me a rueful smile.

"Duo, I don't know how you do it. One minute Heero is out for your blood, and the next you're giving him orders!"

I flip my braid over my shoulder, bat my eyelashes and give him my best one hundred watt grin. "S'talent, Q."

Quatre laughed, "Teach me?"

"Not a chance ma man, I gotta keep somethin' up my sleeve! 'Sides, you're like the king of puppy dog eyes. I've seen you work those things a couple of times and I'd give my right arm not to be on the receiving end of those suckers!" Poor Trowa I snicker mentally, "I've got nothin' on you in that department!"

Quatre laughed again but there was a hint of devilment in it this time, "my sisters used to complain about it all the time."

"I'll bet," I replied still snickering at my mental image of Trowa and Quatre. As I began unloading the contents from one of the grocery bags, Quatre raised an eye brow at the contents.

"Jell-O?"

"You ever had Jell-O shooters Q?" Quatre shook his head, "well you take jell-O but instead of making it with water you use liquor, the harder the better in my opinion. Ain't nothin' better than jell-O shooter poker to get things nice and friendly."

Quatre laughed, "You've got to be kidding! You are not seriously going to try and talk the guys into some kind of drinking contest are you?"

"Can you really see any of the _Gundams_ turning down a contest? Hell Wufei would be muttering about "injustice" for the mere implication!" I frown, "Can you, I mean, I know that Muslims aren't supposed to drink alcohol, will you be able to play? I mean if you can't that's cool an all, I can make some non-alcoholic ones for ya."

Quatre actually touched that I remembered, "Wow, Duo, that's very thoughtful of you!"

"Well, um," my hand strayed to the cross that was hidden under my priest garb, one hand brushing my collar, "I know what an impact religion can have on a life, 'specially, you know, our lives."

Quatre grinned, "Yes. I've always meant to ask Duo, did you intend to become a priest?" He indicated my collar; "It's just, an . . .odd thing to wear to war."

I shrugged uncomfortably, sorry that I'd gotten on the topic, Quatre must have sensed as much because he immediately changed the subject back to the original one at hand. "No I don't drink, normally, but I believe there are occasions, such as this, where it can be forgone. Now an Imam or a Sufi would certainly have a different answer but I live life by my own religious rules, I believe Allah will be forgiving."

I smiled my thanks, "Coolness, but if you change your mind no worries huh?"

So I set to work making the best Jell-O shooters in the history of the colonies and all too quickly the appointed time came nigh. Quatre had had the presence of mind to set up the only table in the house along with five chairs, and had found the cards I'd bought and placed them on the table. I brought out the first tray and was suddenly the very intense focus of several pairs of eyes. I grinned in anticipation. "Ok guys this is how this works, its called Jell-O shooter poker. After each round, all the losers have to take a shot; the winner can exempt any one person he likes from taking the shot. Other than that, it's pretty much like regular poker, whoever is the last man standing, wins!"

Ah, and thus I had them! The challenge radiated off Wufei and Heero like steam. Trowa, who I can never seem to figure well, just looked disinterested but his one visible eye seemed a bit brighter than usual. Quatre smiled, probably just pleased that for the moment we weren't trying to kill each other. I shuffled the deck expertly. "Ok cats and kittens, lets rock!"

We played for almost an hour straight, Quatre who didn't drink, was three sheets to the wind pretty quickly, even if I did try to exempt him from drinking as often as I won. I'd, actually, only added that last bit so that I could keep him from getting too drunk, I felt a bit guilty. Wufei looked a little tipsy and Heero—as always— showed nothing but steely determination in his scowling blue eyes. But it was Trowa, enigmatic as ever, who was my undoing. Everything was going fine, I'd of hand them drunk as skunks in a few more hours and thus made pliable to my will (man would that have been fun) until, that is, Trowa had to go and suggest that he deal. The problem being that I was only winning because I was cheating! I know how to load a deck and besides, if you're gonna be a pickpocket you have to have fast hands. But I'd forgotten that Trowa worked in the circus, he caught on faster than I had anticipated. I wasn't winning every round, they all would have seen through that pretty quickly, but I was winning more than was statistically possible if I hadn't been cheating.

"Hey Duo, why don't you let me deal?" That much from Trowa was like a fucking three-day speech and the guys, even in various states of inebriation, noticed. I didn't know what else to do, if I protested the guys would want to know why, but if I let him deal I was gonna start loosing, and I had a sinking feeling that I was _not_ the best poker player at the table!

And Quatre, who up until this point I had thought a friend said, "Yeah Duolet'em deal. S'his turn, you been doin' it allnight!" Quatre giggled at the innuendo, "Doin' it." Trowa glanced over at Quatre and smiled ever so slightly, and then looked back at me, waiting.

But I am nothing if not resourceful, so I plastered my best "devil may care" smile onto my face, and with an evil twinkle in my eye replied, "Sure thing Tro, if you think you can handle it." I needed to throw him off my trail, if he suspected I was cheating he might share that info with the other guys latter on, we couldn't have that now could we. "Say how bout we up the anti?" Trowa raised an eyebrow; I glanced at the others, "How bout we play" I paused for dramatic affect "strip poker?" You could all but hear the leer in the last two words. Now I was fully expecting the idea to be shot down by Heero if not Wufei, and, hopefully, the game as well, for having offended their sensibilities.

Come on Fei don't let me down now, be the prude that I know you are. Plus, I wagered mentally, this had the added benefit of throwing Trowa off my trail, after all, whose gonna put forward such an idea if he's only winning cause he's cheating? But I was stunned into silence (not an easy task, ask anyone) by the chorus of agreement that met my ears. And that's when I knew that something had gone terribly, horrible wrong. There was almost a feral look in Heero's eyes and my stomach began doing flip-flops.

The rounds went quickly after that, we decided that the winner would get to choose who had to strip. I haven't won in the past hour. Each and every winner, be it Heero, Wu-fei and even Trowa, chose me and only me. Thus I have been systematically divested of my shoes, socks, shirt, undershirt, and pants and was now siting in nothing but my boxers, cross and braid. And this, my friends, is where you came in; I told you they were out to fucking get me.

"Duo, areyou in!" Quatre asked again, shaking me from my reverie. Oh God I'm dead. I have nothing and I'm about to be put on show for all and sundry to wittiness. I could really, really do with an attack on the hideout right about now. Oooo, maybe I can get into a fight with Heero.

"So Heero" I say causally, as I anti-up "You're car drives like a wet dream, I'm sure that that dint I put in it will come right out."

"There is no dint baka; I walked around it for almost an hour after you got back."

Damn! The perfect soldier strikes again, "Then you won't mind if I borrow it again?"

One of the most lascivious smiles that I have ever seen (and I've seen more than my fair share) spread across Heero's face, "I take it your hand isn't a good one?"

Ah, yes, so . . . bluffing, not so good, so um, now what Maxwell? I sighed, knowing that I'd been beaten at my own game and wondering just how the hell that had happened. I cleared my throat, "ah, no actually, it's not that great a hand." bowing to the inevitable I gave a mental shrug and laid my cards on the table. "What about you guys?"

Wufei had a small pair; Trowa had jack as well, but Heero, God if Heero didn't have four kings. I looked up at a pair of now very smug cobalt blue eyes, "Loose the boxers Maxwell."

I suddenly felt very shy, which is odd for me because, hell, this isn't the first time I've disrobed in front of another guy, certainly won't be the last, but well, this was Heero. I stood up preparing to shimmy out of my boxers when I was saved by a drunken angle, who, in this incarnation, goes by the name of Quatre.

Quatre, having just passed out, slid out of his chair and landed with a loud thump on the floor. Trowa, game forgotten, rushed to his side and scooped him up, he gave us a slight nod and then headed for the room they shared. Wufei, who was also pretty far gone at this point, glanced at his watch and growled, "We're going to be worthless tomorrow." With that he stood, wobbling slightly, and headed for the make shift bed he'd set up in the corner.

I could not believe my luck! One hand unconsciously snaked its way up to the cross around my neck as I breathed a prayer of thanks. I glanced over in time to see the flash of regret in Heero's eyes and I forgot to breath. Was he still just trying to punish me or humiliate me or was he . . . or did he actually want to see me strip? I just couldn't tell! And, after a few moments of hesitation, the only way that I knew to find out was to ask. And well, to be honest, I wanted to ask, dancing around the subject is for school kids. Yes I know we are technically school kids, but when you are charged with saving the world you have to grow up fast. Besides I might not get another chance and he was drunk, yes? I could always laugh it off latter. Taking a deep breath I dropped down into the chair next to him and look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to ask you a question. I want you to answer truthfully"

Eyes wide in surprise he nodded. "Good," ok here goes, damn but I hope this doesn't back fire too, "Heero, did you . . .do you, that is, um . . ." And to my absolute amassment Heero Yuy started laughing. Not that crazy laughter of his that means that someone is about to be in a world of pain, but genuine, sweet laughter.

"I don't think," He laughed, "that I have ever seen you at a loss for words."

I blinked, "Your drunk!"

He grinned, "And whose fault is that?"

"Guilty as charged." I beamed at him. "So um," I played nervously with the end of my braid suddenly very aware that I was still sitting there in nothing but my boxers, ah what the hell, "Heero just how drunk are you?"

He seemed to consider the question, "Pretty drunk. You had us all going there for a while, I can't believe I didn't think to question your dealing sooner."

"I can, I am an amazingly talented actor." I swept my braid over my shoulder and took a bow as I began scooping up my clothing.

"I'll say." Heero's hand stayed mine as I reached for my shirt. I looked up into lust filled cobalt eyes and swallowed hard. "I don't think I'm sorry that you got me drunk." He said as he placed one hand on my cheek, in spite of myself I leaned in towards his touch, my stomach tightening painfully. "Because other wise I don't think I'd let myself do this." I felt the touch of his lips on mine and my brain exploded. I sank deeper into the kiss, my hands snaking up into his hair. He licked my lower lip questioningly and I quite willing opened my mouth in response. His tongue slipped in to my mouth, and I moaned quietly as he explored every dip and curve until I thought I might go mad from the sensation. (I've heard of "mind blowing kisses" not such a tired cliché after all. Who knew? ) Finally, when the need for air became overwhelming we broke apart. Panting I stared in to his eyes and almost laughed out loud at the sheer terror I found there.

"I'm sorry, I—" He began, but was cut off as I slammed my lips against his again. This time I was the aggressor and I nearly forced my tongue into his mouth questing over every inch of him, never wanting to stop knowing that if I did he might say that this was all a mistake, a huge misunderstanding. I don't think I could take it if he did that. Finally with extreme reluctance, I pulled way. Heero looked dazed, bringing one hand up to his brutally ravaged mouth.

"Damn it Yuy, if you tell me you're sorry . . ." I trailed off, fear strangling my voice, and waited for him to say something. He looked up at me finally and the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen in my entire life spread across his face.

"No, no I'm not sorry. Well maybe sorry that I didn't say something sooner now that I realize that you feel the same way. I've just never . . ." he trailed off looking sheepish, Heero fucking Yuy looks sheepish! There is NEVER a damned camera around when you need one! "I didn't know how you felt and I was worried, because we work together, if you didn't feel the same way . . ." His brows pulled down in a frown, "you do feel the same way? Don't you?"

"Heero, my man, I've been lusting after you since almost day one." I grinned. "And yeah I know how it is, I didn't want to say anything for the same reasons, I mean hell, just 'cause Quatre and Trowa are shagging each other silly doesn't mean that we all swing that way."

Heero blinked. "Really? Quatre and Trowa?"

It was my turn to laugh, "Dude you are so oblivious! Hell yes Q and Tro are doing the wild thing, particularly every fucking night. I'm amazed that you can't hear it! You mean you don't have super hearing too?"

Heero mumbled something that I didn't catch, "what was that?"

"I said I thought it was the TV"

"Heero, man, we don't have a TV, hell we don't have electricity half the fucking time, we— why the hell are we taking about this."

Heero grinned, "Because we're both nervous as hell?"

I gave it due consideration and then launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him I nodded, "Yes, I'd have to say that I agree." I snuggled up as close as I could get to him and pressed my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Oh God I could die happy right now, seriously, thank you God. Thank you.

"Duo . . ."

I pulled back, a bit embarrassed, and coughed, "right, yeah, sorry—"my apology was cut off by his mouth on mine and I got to see fireworks for the third time that evening. Ooooo pretty.

When we broke apart yet again, I was met by his amazing smile, "If I'm not allowed to apologize then neither are you." Oh my God I think that was a joke, Heero Yuy just made a joke! Hmmm hell must be a tad bit frosty at the moment. Heero continued, "I was just going to suggest that we move to our room, as we um," He gestured towards Wufei who was starring at us in unconcealed horror. "Have an audience." I waved at Wufei and grinned.

"Yeah, our room sounds like a great idea." Once we were safely ensconced therein, it was my turn to look sheepish, I really had no idea what it was Heero wanted and I thought it might be a good idea to figure that out before one or the both of us got our hearts trampled. sigh I hate being responsible. Heero seemed to pick up on my hesitation.

"What?"

"I just think we oughta set up some ground rules first. Ya know? Um, what we want an all?" Heero blinked, ah hell I was starting to sound like some besotted school girl, but seriously we do have to work together this could go very badly if we're not careful. I decided to elaborate, "Heero what, exactly, are you looking for? A one night stand, a fling, something more serious? It's just . . . I don't want anyone to get hurt ya know? Go in with the wrong expectations."

Understanding dawned and Heero smiled, "wow, yeah," he ran a hand through his hair and I was struck with the sudden impulse to touch it, "I hadn't even though about that. M'still not quite sober."

"Yeah, see," I twisted my braid nervously, I cannot believe I'm saying this, "Are you sure that you want this? I mean people do things when they're drunk . . ."

"Duo I've wanted you for ages, I just . . . I didn't know how to go about asking. I'm not very good with people."

I bit down on the sarcastic remark that that statement just begged for and said instead, "Well that's a relief. But to be honest, as I've had more than my fair share of one nighter's, I was hoping for something kinda long-termish." I eyed him warily trying to gage how he was going to take this newly imparted information. Much to my relief he smiled.

"Me too," he ran a hand though his hair again and it dawned on me that it was a nervous gesture; I'd never seen Heero nervous before it was . . . endearing. "But I have to warn you, I've never done anything like this before. I might be really bad at it."

That admission almost looked like it hurt; hell Heero's probably never been bad at anything in his life. I smiled, "Heero you don't, contrary to popular belief" popular belief being Dr J, seriously I hope the man rots in hell. "You don't have to be perfect at everything." Heero still looked a bit unsure. "Honest." I slid up next to him running my hands through his hair, "I'll be more than happy to steer you round the curves." I whispered into his ear, and to my utter delight a shiver ran though his body.

"Have . . .have _you_ done this before?" He whispered

Aw, I was afraid he was gonna ask that, its times like these that it's a shame I don't lie. Please God, please don't let him hate me. Please don't let him hate me. Please? My nervousness must have been apparent immediately because he turned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Its ok if you haven't, we can learn together."

I leaned into the embrace and tried not to think about what I might be about to lose, it shouldn't hurt all that much since, technically, I hadn't had it yet but somehow I didn't think that such technicalities were gonna make me feel much better come rejection time. "Yeah Heero," I sigh, "I've done this before, um, quite a bit actually. I'm clean though." I rushed to add, hoping that he wouldn't ask and will just assume that I'd had a couple of boyfriends and let it go— the aforementioned one night stands— but, of course, he didn't.

"What do you mean?"

Well at least he didn't sound upset . . . yet. "Um, well" I couldn't look at him, I pulled away and started pacing the room, "you see, when I lived on L2 things were . . . bad." Ha there's the underestimate of the fuckin' year but I wasn't gonna get on a soapbox, that's Fei's bag. "I was hungry most of the time, I stole when I could, but when things got real bad and I couldn't catch a break . . . I, um, turned tricks." I couldn't look at him, oh God why couldn't I just have lied, just this once?

I was so caught up in my private world of misery that it shocked the hell out of me when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely. When he finally broke the kiss, he put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so that I forced to look him in the eyes, "I don't care Duo. You did what you had to do to stay a live. I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but it doesn't make me care for you any less."

I saw nothing but sincerity in those gorgeous blue eyes, not even pity which would have hurt, I think, worse than disgust. Trust Heero to have the perfect answer. I smiled, genuinely. Those are rare for me and I think, looking at Heero's answering smile, that Heero knows it. "Thank you." I tugged him onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. "Then I tell you what, we're gonna take this slow, well relatively speakin' cause we only have about three weeks off, but I want you to be ready, and um, I've never had a "relationship" and, um . . ." the words died in my mouth my brain having shutdown as Heero began tracing circles on my stomach, but he nodded his agreement. "Slowly." The only response I could manage, however, as he traced over one of my nipples was "nerg." He laughed and pulled me closer, as he did so I was suddenly stuck with the impossibility of this situation. "Heero?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're gonna go all perfect solder on me in the morning aren't you?"

Heero thought it over and then nodded, "Probably, will that be a problem?"

I snuggled closer, "Nope." Cause, I added silently, I'm gonna help fix what that bastard did to you. I'm gonna teach you how to be human if it kills me. "Just don't shoot me"

Heero snorted, "If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who shot _me_."

"You were trying to kill a civilian! How was I supposed to know that she was some basket case who stalks people who threaten to kill her?"

Heero chuckled and then kissed me again, "go to sleep. We'll deal with it in the morning"


End file.
